User talk:Ant423
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rosebud page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stigma-231 (Talk) 19:04, November 1, 2009 re: Problem report for Hector Rodriguez Hi Ant. I saw the problem report you made regarding the Hector Rodriguez article. I also noticed you made a couple edits to the page. If you dislike the way the article is written, I encourage you to improve it. That's why anyone is free to edit pages at Wikia, to contribute to and improve articles. If you'd prefer to discuss possible changes to it first, you can leave a message on the article's talk page. The main thing is don't be hesitant to improve any article on this or any other wiki here at Wikia. JoePlay (talk) 21:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Rich editor The rich editor leaves behind non breaking spaces: &nbs;. If you switch to the old editor, you won't leave these behind. --''Freezing Mike [[User talk:Freezing Mike|{ talk }]]'' 23:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Want more Information? Hey MeLovGamng here. To all those fans out there who love Bioshock and is very impatient for the sequel well... this place is the right place for you!!! Click here for further details!!!! eve hypo that wasnt an advertisement i was just telling people who love bioshock as much as i do to jump on this opportunity........ :( Survivor Difficulty details Hey I saw your message on the Bioshock Game Options page about needing detail on the ps3-exclusive Survivor difficulty. I was also thinking the same thing. I just finished the game on Hard difficulty and am about to set out on Survivor. Want to brainstorm ways of estimating the differences in this difficulty level? I can't seem to find any place online already that gives the % more health and damage that enemies do and have. Clicketyclick 04:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Your Signature You know Ant423, for your signature you only need 4 tildes, you dont have to put your username afterwards, but Im just saying. Registered Contributor ® 16:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) BioShock Cover Art I scanned the image, seen right, from GameInformer's article on Irrational Games becoming Irrational Games again. The online article, found here, has a seemingly full resolution version of the scan I took. (The scan was barely an inch and a quarter across. The scanner expanded it.) I contacted GameInformer over the site and hopefully they'll be able to give me a straight answer of Yes or No to: Can I have the full size version? At the very least, I hope they give me a better quality version than my horrible scan. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 08:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Shotgun Page Here is the choice we have to make: to either make every non-proper noun for every weapon on every weapon page lowercase, or we can keep the current set up where any reference to the weapon itself on its own page is capitalized. We cannot have both. What say you? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 17:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC)